disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Dwarfs Mine Train
Seven Dwarfs Mine Train is a family roller coaster dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park. Ride Summary Queue The queue winds through the Evil Queen's castle. Guests walk their way through a dungeon inside the castle, passing by a book of poisons. The boarding area is dominated by a large mural depicting characters from the movie. Ride Guests board vehicles designed to look like mine trains.The train takes off and they enter the Dwarfs' cottage. Riders pass Snow White followed by some of her animal friends climbing the stairs to the second floor of the cottage. The guests then move past the Dwarfs, who are performing The Silly Song. When guests leave the cottage, they pass by the Queen who claims she will soon be fairest in the land. The vehicles then make a left turn out of the attraction building and through the outdoor section of the ride. The vehicles turns through a few drops and then enter the diamond mine where tons of coloful diamonds shine. The vehicles travel through the mine and see all of the dwarfs. As riders pass by Sneezy, he sneezes on them. The vehicles go up a lift hill through a big tunnel and riders see the shadows of the dwarfs on the walls of the tunnel. The vehicles exit the mine and drop 30-feet outdoors. After a few other drops and guests see the cottage where Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs are dancing and singing together. Guests pass under a branch with two vultures perched on it and enter the Queen's castle. There, they see the Queen as she stands before her Magic Mirror with her beautiful reflection saying, "Magic Mirror on the wall..." She then turns and faces the guests. They see that she has become an ugly, green-eyed, toothless hag with a wart on her nose. "With this disguise, I'll fool them all!" she adds. Riders continue to pass through the castle laden with skeletons. Nearby, the Hag is accompanied by a raven in a dungeon where she is creating a poisoned apple for Snow White. She heads for the Dwarfs' cottage in a small boat. Guests wind their way through a menacing forest. Here, trees have ugly faces and branches like talons or grasping hands. Bats fly everywhere and logs resemble snapping crocodiles. The guests then turn toward the Seven Dwarfs' cottage. The door opens to reveal the Hag, who offers the riders an apple. Guests turn towards a mountainside where the Dwarfs pursue the Queen. Nearby, the Queen tries to roll a boulder down the mountain to crush the Dwarfs below. However, a strike of lightning causes her to tumble to her death; her scream is heard as guests exit the area. Returning to the boarding and debarkation area, guests pass a giant book featuring a silhouette of Snow White and her Prince with his horse as they wander away towards a castle. The words at the bottom of this picture read, "And they lived happily ever after." The guests then disembark from the ride vehicles and exit the ride. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Fastpass and Single Rider available * This is a mix of Snow White's Scary Adventure at Disneyland and the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World.